


Heartbeat

by lilaclatte



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Both of them are Whipped, F/F, Fluff, HOPE ALL, izone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaclatte/pseuds/lilaclatte
Summary: It's just Yujin and Wonyoung alone with their food, drinks, and stories, with the moon and the stars as their audience.
Relationships: Ahn Yujin/Jang Wonyoung
Kudos: 14





	Heartbeat

It has been a stressful week for every student at the university because it was finals week. There were different requirements and tests needed to be fulfilled by everyone, and simply surviving it deserves to be celebrated. Wonyoung herself doesn’t know how she survived the week, but she’s just thankful she got through it without literally dying.

After her final class is over, almost everyone that passed by Wonyoung is asking her if she wants to go out, to drink and celebrate the end of their suffering; it is a Friday after all. She politely declined every invitation, even to her seniors, and her reason is that she badly wanted to rest after everything that had transpired for the week. And of course, they let her be and not push her to do something she doesn’t want to, for Wonyoung just has that ability to persuade people to do want she wants; what Wonyoung wants, Wonyoung gets, and right now, she really wants to rest.

Wonyoung went back to her apartment and was lying on her bed comfortably when she heard her ringtone. She just let it rang until it ended. She’s sure that whoever’s calling will stop after being ignored and she’s too lethargic to even reach out for her phone which was just on her nightstand. Wonyoung usually has a lot of energy to do something but this week just drained her, even her reserved energy.

She just stared at her ceiling, pondering about how she did well on some of her subjects and would probably flunk on some. She knows that she did her best, but she could have done better. She suddenly remembered her high school days when she got a full packed schedule, with extracurricular activities, and she was still full of energy. Unlike now, she has some free time on her schedule, hasn’t joined any club yet, but she’s still drained. Wonyoung doesn’t know how it’s suddenly like that. _Maybe high school and university life is different like that_. Wonyoung thinks.

The sound of her phone vibrating disrupted her train of thought. The girl reached out for her phone and looked at 50 unread messages and a lot of missed calls, all from the same person. And there’s only one person who can be as stubborn like that.

Her ringtone went on again and this time she decided to answer the call.

“Ya! Did you know that I called you for 16 times and texted you for about 50 times?!” The person on the other line exclaimed.

“I’m sorry, I’m just really tired.” Wonyoung said with her half-lidded eyes. “So if you have nothing important to say, I’ll end this call now.”

“No! Don’t end it yet!” The person said energetically. Wonyoung just really can’t fathom the amount of energy that Yujin has in her body.

Wonyoung has known Yujin since elementary. Their mothers are friends and whenever Wonyoung or Yujin’s family comes over to the other’s house, they always play together since they are at the same age group with Yujin being a year older than her. They both have older sisters who also hangout with their same age group, which is why they just spend their time playing games with each other.

Wonyoung remembered how Yujin never felt tired whenever they’re playing tag, how she just simply has a lot of energy to the point Yujin was once a member of the track team at their middle school, how Yujin never missed classes despite the tiring schedule student-athletes has. It really amazes Wonyoung because if she was on the track team, she’d be whining about how tired she is.

But what Wonyoung admires about Yujin the most is that, even when it’s already evident that she’s tired, her iconic smile is still evident on her face. It’s like the rays of the sun after the rain and eating ice cream when you’re down.

“What is it Yujin? I swear; if this is just another one of your pranks, let me out of this. Please. I just really want to rest right now.” After Wonyoung said this, she faintly heard Yujin sighed on the other end or maybe that was her and her exhaustion taking its toll.

“I understand that you’re tired and I’m sorry for calling you at this hour, Wonyoung.” Yujin said with a hint of sadness. “But I was just wondering if you’d like to go out right now, that’s all.”

Silence.

It was deafening even though the sound of their breathing were audible. The two just stayed like that for a minute or two. The older contemplating whether this was a good idea, while the younger one is getting swayed on joining the older tonight. Until the former decided to break the silence.

“You don’t have to accept and hangout with me if you really want to rest.” Yujin said apologetically.

Yujin technically lives off with annoying Wonyoung, and the younger is already used to it. If Wonyoung is being honest, she actually missed being with the older girl, even if she gets teased a lot. But she’s not going to tell her that.

“Do you have any idea on what time it is now?” Wonyoung asked. She looked at her digital wall clock and it read 12:00. “Can’t this just wait for tomorrow?” Wonyoung complains in hopes to somehow persuade Yujin to change her mind.

“It can’t.” Yujin simply said. “And by the way, there’s no walking involved because I’ll drive.”

For real, Wonyoung doesn’t understand how Yujin functions properly even at this hour because Wonyoung still feels tired but this human, with the energy of a golden retriever, can still drive instead of resting. Oh right, Wonyoung remembered that golden retrievers have lots of energy stored in their bodies.

“Don’t you want to rest?” Wonyoung innocently asked. “I mean, hell week just ended and all of us deserve to rest and sleep, don’t you think so too?” Wonyoung tried her luck for the last time tonight. If it doesn’t work, she has no choice but to change clothes again and spend time with Yujin.

Yujin sighed, “We can sleep all day long tomorrow anyway.” Yujin sighed again. “You don’t want to spend time with me?”

While she’s thinking, she can imagine Yujin’s downcast face which Wonyoung doesn’t want to see on her best friend. She knows that she can never say no to Yujin whenever she does that because just like Wonyoung, what Yujin wants, Yujin gets.

“No, just as I’ve said, pick me up at 15 because I still have to change clothes,” Wonyoung said.

Yujin chuckled on the other line and said, “See you later, Wonnie.”

And with that Yujin hung up.

Still feeling groggy, Wonyoung got up from her bed and changed her pajamas into a blue hoodie and jeans. She didn’t feel the need to dress up especially at this hour and it is also cold outside considering that it’s midnight and it’s almost spring.

She’s thinking of going back to bed again while waiting but her phone vibrated on her hands. A text message from Yujin saying that she’s already in front of Wonyoung’s apartment, without ado, Wonyoung grabbed her keys, wallet, and phone before giving her apartment one last look, locking it and headed down.

As Wonyoung got down from the building, she immediately saw Yujin’s ride. It’s a green SUV. Although it’s decorated with some scratches due to the owner’s negligence when Yujin was still a beginner driver but weirdly enough, it became a part of the car’s charm just like how Yujin’s energy is part of her charms.

Wonyoung always rides shotgun with Yujin. They have spent countless of times together driving to wherever they want, and this night is certainly one of them. What she likes about riding shotgun is that, she has the power to change the volume, have her preferred music played, and even suggest where to go.

She already has her phone connected to the car’s bluetooth and she immediately played the playlist she usually does whenever they have their car rides, and the first song that played on shuffle tonight is catching feelings.

“What’s this all about?” Wonyoung asked Yujin while fixing and buckling her seatbelt.

Back then, Wonyoung was scared to ride with Yujin. The infamous Yujin is driving? Hell, she might go to the afterlife before she knew it. However, Yujin proved herself worthy of being entrusted of Wonyoung’s life. Oddly, Yujin drives smoothly and doesn’t drive like how people do in fast and furious, much to Wonyoung’s dismay, but it’s better than getting involved in a car accident. She also thought that it’s better this way since she still doesn’t want to try and get her own license and besides, free rides are always a good idea, if not, the best. But then, she also wants Yujin to experience riding shotgun one day.

“You’ll just know later,” Yujin simply said with a faint smile on her lips.

Wonyoung didn’t push Yujin to tell her the older girl’s plans. She knows that it will eventually unfold and besides, there’s a thrill with her not knowing where they’ll go.

They both know it’s better to just stay silent and let music fill the car for now. The silence isn’t awkward and rather it’s comfortable. Wonyoung doesn’t really care much about the two of them being quiet inside the car. She thinks that maybe it’s because that they’re best friends for years now that the silence isn’t awkward compared to when she’s with other people. She also thinks that maybe it’s also because Yujin wants her to rest too during the car ride. Whatever the reason maybe, she doesn’t really mind. What matters most is that they’re both calm and relaxed with each other’s presence.

Feeling bored and at the same time anticipating something, Wonyoung tilted her head to look outside the car window in order to admire the city lights. Even though they went on countless late night drives before, she’s still not tired of looking at city lights. There’s just something captivating and beautiful with how the lights glow and blend through the night.

She didn’t know how, what, or when did she exactly fell asleep during their trip but she woke up to someone lightly tapping her face. She immediately recognized that it was Yujin and remembered that they were just traveling around a while ago. She looked at the dashboard and saw that it’s already 2AM.

She noticed that they’re currently at a very familiar place. The moon and stars are visible and they feel a lot closer; if Wonyoung will spread out her arms, she can almost reach them. They can also see the city lights below that resemble the stars in the night sky. Wonyoung knows that they are parked at the side of the country road, with a cliff beside them, and there’s not much car that passes by anyway. There are still houses and streetlights nearby which makes this place not that scary and rather serene, especially with the full moon that illuminates the night.

“It took you awhile to wake up.” Yujin grinned at Wonyoung. Wonyoung, on the other hand, is still busy wiping her face to check if there’s some saliva that got lost on her face. When she’s done fixing herself, she looked around at the place again. This time, she saw the familiar silhouette of trees blending in with the darkness.

Wonyoung pouted and said, “You should’ve woken me up first thing when we arrived here. We could’ve been talking about whatever right now if only you’ve woken me up earlier.” Wonyoung looked at Yujin and gave her a glare.

Wonyoung knows how to get here by heart. Who wouldn’t? They found this place one day when their parents were also hanging out with each other. Fortunately for them, it’s has an adequate distance to their houses before but when they got into the university, it’ll take an hour ride to a two hour ride depending on the traffic.

And obviously, the ride here should have been shorter.

They kept on going back to this majestic place ever since and it became their favorite place. They don’t know what the place is called but for them it’s their safe haven (apart from their own rooms). When they simply want to spend time talking about their problems, run away from the fast paced life in the city, have that pause and take a temporary breather in life, they drive towards here.

At least in this place, no one could bother them momentarily because it’s just them both, alone with their food, drinks, stories, and the night.

“I bought some food while you were asleep. It’s already at the trunk,” Yujin nonchalantly said and got out of the car. Wonyoung stayed inside for a couple more seconds still unsure of what to do next, until she heard some noise at the back and Yujin’s voice telling her to come to her side. Wonyoung almost immediately did as she was told.

Yujin fully opened the trunk door and was seated with her legs hanging. Behind her are the food, drinks, some pillows, and a guitar, just like how Wonyoung expected it to be. Yujin tapped the space beside her and Wonyoung complied. Wonyoung knows that this will be another long night.

They spent their time talking about stuff that happened within their 2 week hiatus from each other, which drained the life out of them both (or maybe it’s just Wonyoung). While casually turning back to grab some food and drinks, and talking with Yujin, it was only then that Wonyoung notices that Yujin is holding a paper, a crumpled piece of paper, on her hand. Not that Wonyoung cares anyway; it could be a piece of trash for all she knows which Yujin might throw at the space in front of them. And besides, if it’s important, she knows that Yujin will share it to her.

After a few more topics spent about their university life, which they both dread and love, they both got silent. Weirdly enough, the silent feels different.

The younger just looked at the moon above them. She has always thought that the moon is pretty yet mysterious, but for some reason, its glow tonight reminded her of Romeo and Juliet. It reminds her of heartaches and melancholy brought upon by words utilized by authors, who are almost always satisfied by hurting their readers. And she knows that life works like that for it’s not always rainbows and butterflies nor happy endings always exist.

Yujin coughed to get Wonyoung’s attention, pulling the latter out of her reverie.

“Do you want to read this poem I made?” Yujin shyly asked. “Or maybe not,” Yujin said while scratching the back of her neck. Wonyoung thought that it’s cute of Yujin to act this shy even when they already share secrets and scars.

“I don’t mind listening. Besides, we’re already here. What more can I do.” Wonyoung said while playfully rolling her eyes.

Yujin got her point and said, “Well if you say so, then here goes nothing,” Yujin took a deep breath and looked at Wonyoung’s eyes. “Oh and by the way, it’s a sonnet.”

Wonyoung suddenly remembered the time when Yujin asked her about poems and how she shared to Yujin that she likes sonnets, and of how Yujin’s eyes that time were full of curiosity and care. Wonyoung doesn’t like assuming things, but she can’t help it now especially with how Yujin looks at her with a gaze that shows Yujin’s emotions.

“To the one who holds my heart,” Yujin started.

It’s just the title however Wonyoung felt like she stopped breathing. She doesn’t know why there is a funny feeling inside her stomach right now, nor why does she feel the weight of the words that just left Yujin’s mouth. Whatever it might be, Wonyoung doesn’t like it.

_Your smile lights up my world more than the sun_

_It’s even brighter when I make you laugh_

_Moments with you are always filled with fun_

_The joy you bring me is more than enough_

Wonyoung catches Yujin’s eyes on her and Yujin casually let out a smile before continuing. She admits that she feels warm and comfortable with the words chosen by Yujin. However, she still has that funny feeling inside her stomach that makes her want to throw a fit or scream until it’s gone, or both of it. Wonyoung decides to ignore it and focus on what Yujin has to say. She also thinks that whoever the girl Yujin likes, she’s lucky.

_But sometimes, when it rains, it surely pours_

_The waves may be rough but we are tougher_

Wonyoung’s gaze stayed at Yujin’s eyes waiting and searching for some emotion, and she was not disappointed, she caught Yujin peek at her with the same look Yujin does whenever Wonyoung has a problem and when it happens, she listens to Wonyoung rant about it before helping her solve the issue at hand. Wonyoung thinks that maybe that look on her means nothing, but she wishes that it means something.

_Let me embrace everything that is yours_

_For me to know how to love you better_

A thump.

A heartbeat.

She can feel the butterflies flying around her stomach. She has never eaten butterflies and she never will, but why in the world is she feeling them right now? It could be because of nervousness and not because she likes her best friend. And those lines, _damn_. It’s as if it is tailored for Wonyoung because she recalls having a conversation with Yujin that if someone would want to love her, that person should also love her flaws, imperfections, and even the parts that Wonyoung herself doesn’t love. Because for her, being able to see these scars and not going away, means that you are not just in love with the thought of being in love but you are indeed in love with the person.

_You keep me sane and grounded in this world_

_For in my dictionary you defined home_

_And words may be foolish but you have my word_

_That with me, I swear, you’ll never be alone_

God forbid, the way Yujin’s sonnet uses words can make anyone think that Yujin is in love with them. Every line is carefully worded, as if it’s a fragile glass that needs to be treated with care. It’s also straightforward yet comfortable. It’s every emotion of a person rolled up into a piece of literature. With everything that Yujin has said until now, has already been etched into Wonyoung’s heart, like a vandal on an armchair, a graffiti on the wall, a carving on the tree. Yet Wonyoung isn’t even sure if the poem is for her or if it’s for another person.

_Though you may not feel the same way about me_

_That’s fine, I’ll still continue to love thee._

Silence.

A pause.

_It really is a confession in the form of a poem_. Wonyoung thought

The last part made an impact to Wonyoung, it made Wonyoung realize how much of a martyr this person could be. Not everybody is like that, still staying even if it’s not reciprocated. The way her best friend really went out of her way just to make a sonnet and captured every emotion simply melts Wonyoung.

_Oh to be loved by someone like Ahn Yujin._

As she assumed that the poem was meant for her, she felt the world stop as she gazed into Yujin’s dazzling eyes. She can feel the intensity of her stare making its way to her soul. Every second she spent gazing took every ounce of her trying her best not to look down on those tempting lips.

“What do you think?” Yujin asks.

Wonyoung averted her gazed and looked at the ground.

_Right_.

Wonyoung thought. She was able to hear such glorious poem because her best friend needs feedback. That said; the poem could be directed to anyone but her. Bold of her to assume that it’s for her.

“It’s great,” Wonyoung said. “Do you have someone to confess to?”

As much as Wonyoung hates to ask that question, she has to. She gave herself a mental pat on her back for having courage to even say it, though it breaks her simply thinking that it’s meant for another.

She knows how words can make or break a person. She knows how words can deeply cut someone when it’s wrongly used, how it can comfort a wounded heart, how it can overwrite emotions, and how it can make someone feel elated. What she doesn’t know is that the words she’ll hear next has the power to complete her.

“I just did.” Yujin said and smiled cheekily.

A pause.

A thump.

Wonyoung stayed there blinking and still processing what she just heard, as she can feel her heart going crazy and getting louder by the second. Did she hear that right? It was for her? The magnificent poem is meant for her? Did Yujin just confessed to her? Is this even a dream? If this is a dream, she doesn’t want to wake up.

She can feel her face burning up and getting embarrassed for no reason. Her assumptions weren’t just merely assumptions, it was indeed true. Afraid of Yujin seeing her blush and hearing the loud beat of her heart, she kept her knees close to her chest and hid behind her hands.

“Hey,” Yujin said while trying to remove the brunette’s hands. In the end, she gave up because she knows that Wonyoung will eventually come around.

The atmosphere suddenly became awkward but Yujin is just thankful that they still have some background music. Just after confessing and with Wonyoung being embarrassed, it dawned on her just how timely ILYSB played.

“Uhm…,” Yujin starts, unsure of what to say. “I’m sorry for making things awkward now.”

_This is the end of our friendship._

Yujin thinks. She suddenly regrets confessing. If only she shut up and just hid her feelings again, this awkward situation they’re both in wouldn’t happen. If only she just waited for some more time, maybe at that time they both feel the same.

“I’m not sure when did I start to have emotions for you. Maybe it’s when you were talking about your favorite series in middle school, or when you were just reading a novel back in high school. I’m not sure when but I’m sure of this, of what I feel for you. And don’t worry. You don’t have to love me back. I just wanted to tell you how I feel, and for you to know that there is someone who loves you. I hope this won’t ruin our friendship,” Yujin blabbers due to anxiousness.

_Though I guess it already did._

Yujin supposes.

Yujin saw that Wonyoung’s shoulder were rising and falling as if she’s crying. And true enough, her sobs were filling the car.

“H-hey!” Yujin stammered. “Why are you crying?” She asks, only to be answered by sniffles.

Uncertain of what to do, she opted to what she always does whenever Wonyoung cries. Yujin moved closer and hugged her. Yujin doesn’t care if she hears how loud her heart is beating nor if she feels it, what she cares right now is to make her stop crying.

Wonyoung knows that it’s not part of Yujin’s intention to make her cry, but when you hear such heartfelt speech after listening to a confession in a sonnet, it’s hard to stop the tears from flowing.

As soon as she felt arms embracing her, she calmed down. She can feel Yujin’s breath on her head. She’s suddenly aware of their close proximity. She doesn’t how know how close they are but it’s enough for her to feel the older’s heartbeat. They stayed like that without saying anything. It’s just them and their emotions, with the moon and the stars as their audience.

“Please stop crying. I don’t want you to cry,” Yujin gently whispered. It sounded so delicate and careful, like Wonyoung is a fragile glass that could get broken with a thunderous sound.

Wonyoung wiped her tears, untangled herself from the hug, and faced Yujin. Wonyoung looked at Yujin’s chocolate orbs once more and saw pain and hurt, yet there’s still gentleness and a plethora of love. Once again, she got lost inside the universe it holds.

“You don’t have to worry about our friendship being ruined,” Wonyoung held Yujin’s hand that was on her side. Just like Yujin, Wonyoung doesn’t know when, how, nor how did it start, what she knows is that she has feelings for the other. “Because I also feel the same towards you.”

It was then that Yujin heard fireworks exploding, and countless of stars bursting ions, but mostly, it’s just her hormones spreading serotonin and oxytocin in her body.

Wonyoung was tempted to look at Yujin’s lips, so she looked outside instead, and she saw the sky changing its hues; from pitch black to an ombre of blue featuring some rays of the sun. The sun is already peeking to wake up the sleeping city, yet here they are, still awake and completely engrossed with their own world.

She looked at Yujin again and in this light, she again thinks that Yujin is one of the best things that ever happened to her.

They smiled at each other. The silence felt more comfortable than ever. Without saying anything, they both knew that it’s time to go home. As much as they wanted to spend some more time inside the bubble of their haven, they have to face the reality that they need to sleep. They both fixed the trunk first before heading towards their respective seats.

On their way back to Wonyoung’s apartment, Wonyoung can’t contain her happiness that shows on her smile. She recalls moments of them before this event, she recalled how her heart beats fast whenever Yujin is on the field, how it is calm when they’re just spending time together, how nervous it can get when Yujin is injured, and how it gets jealous over eyes preying the girl.

But she knows that her heart can rest now, because she just knows that every beat of Yujin’s heart screams her name, just like her.


End file.
